Miss Sharpay Evans
by riter07
Summary: People would see Sharpay Evans as someone who's hiding behind an icy exterior. Ha! Oh how wrong they are. During her and Ryan's birthday party, we discover what Sharpay really thinks. Disclaimer: Characters not mine!


A figure cuts through the high school crowd swiftly and silently. Her heels clicked as every student paves the way for her. Her icy glare returned with feeble, frightened expressions. Everyone had their own opinion of Sharpay Evans. The honest ones say that she was heartless, cold, and would always, always try to justify herself by going for every guy. The nicer ones say that she used to be the good student, great friend, and the all-around nice girl. Their only argument with the accompanied reason that everyone changes to hide themselves. Were they kidding her?! That she did not know... but, that was a far off guess.

They never even bothered to just look back and remember the fourteen year old girl that entered these halls; the one that would stick with her older brother, just because she has never been to a public school and she was scared. Sure she never was the kindest one, but, that was only because she never felt the need to compliment those who do not deserve it. She was a snob because she wanted them to come and try to talk to her; to try to figure her out. No one came, and there came the birth of her fabulous nickname! The 'Ice Princess!' Frankly, she actually liked the name. She was considered a princess by her peers. She ignores the icy part of it because of how she hated the movie with the same title.

She approaches her car with the stares of naive underclassmen following. No matter what they thought of her, she was happy that her over all presence still fascinated them. After all, what more can a performer ask for? Laughter could be heard from the distance. The winter air had not fazed her until this moment. She sees her brother with his new found friends. This is what bothered her: **his** friends.

The Wildcats. They were laughing, enjoying each other's presence. She wanted to gag. Could they be anymore like the breakfast club? The judging, plastic breakfast club? Please. She knew what they were really thinking right now. Taylor Mckessie for example: the loyal best friend. As if! We all know that she was the smartest, the top of the class, but, little Gabriella arrived taking her role and getting the school to accept the 'decathageeks' whilst capturing the heart of one of the school's treasures. Chad Danforth, the childhood best friend, jealous of Troy. The guy that every girl in the school wants to date and who every guy wants to be. They are the two left in their friend's shadows. Sad really.

On the other hand there was also Ryan. Ryan had turned into one of Troy's trolls, following him around as if Troy had the answer to everything. The one time Sharpay tried to confront him; he cited that he wasn't her slave anymore. That was a curious thing, she never forced her brother to follow he simply did. Her thoughts are broken by the Einsteinette. "Hey Sharpay!" Montez called out.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Seeing his sister's reaction, Ryan stepped in saying, "So, we'll see you guys at the party right?" 'Ugh, he sounds so desperate!' she thought. What had happened next didn't interest her…she spent the remainder of those times trying to figure out her ensemble arrangements for tonight. Even her own brother's babbling couldn't stop her fantasies. Everything's going to be fabulous!

……

The party had been going on for an hour. The arrival of the celebrants was overshadowed by the 'golden couple'. How could anyone not see why she hated them? All the speculation on the subject is all wrong. Some say that she was just jealous of them because she wanted Troy. Yeah right! That's like saying that she wanted Baylor. The others say that she just wanted everyone to be unhappy. Again it was wrong. An unhappy crowd means that nobody will pay attention to her new project. They have one thing right though, she was jealous, just not on what they think it is. She was jealous because now Montez has **her** show, **her** club, **her** department, and **her** school! As a whole, they take every ounce of attention that she deserves! Anyways, this was giving her wrinkles, she better stop.

The theme was: a masquerade ball. She was flawless as usual. Her entrance was smooth: every eye in the room followed her (and Ryan). All of a sudden, giggling can be heard in the background. The eyes suddenly turned to the person(s) responsible for the disruption. Oh Troyella, the couple could not help but take every bit of attention that's not already thrown at them. Sharpay eyed them and couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her brother approaches them the way dogs greet their masters. Pathetic! "Happy Birthday Ry!" the two said in unison. It was so sweet and sickly that it sent shivers behind her neck. Her own birthday party was taken over by Troyella. Sharpay wrinkled her nose before giving a fake smile at the golden couple. "Happy Birthday Sharpay!" greets Montez with her high pitch voice while her boyfriend gives Sharpay a lopsided smile. An idea popped into Sharpay's mind. "Thanks Gabriella!" says Sharpay beaming widely. Before Ella of Troyella could react, she was surprised as Sharpay embraced her boyfriend tightly then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Troy," said Sharpay in a husky voice before walking off. She hears the crowd murmuring behind her. The words *slut*, *bitch* and*ice princess* were thrown in and she couldn't help but smile. The attention was back to her as it should've been.

The people's eyes and ears didn't linger too long towards Sharpay as Arnold and Minnie took the stage and sang a song- and oh how nice dedicated to her and Ryan. People say they know her and she can bet that Montez and her sidekick think that they already figure out her personality. Then why, in Sharpay Evans' mind, is Troyella singing? This was an outrage. It was her (and Ryan's) birthday party. And if there's one thing that the Ice Princess cannot stand is that to be a supporting character. She couldn't care less if Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are the leads of East High but they are certainly not the main characters of Sharpay Evans' life. After the golden couple finished their duet, she gracefully walked towards the stage. She begins to sing, a song from a successful Broadway musical from years back. It was a beautiful song that was played with jazz and was upbeat; it was her kind of song. Sharpay beamed brightly as the people watched her; at the middle of her performance, her brother joined her. A grand applause was what was given to them at the end. Sharpay smiled, if people asked what she wanted for her birthday; many would say that she wanted Troy; others would say recognition from the other wildcats (HA!). Of course, none of them were right. People asking for an encore and giving her a standing ovation was what she wanted and she got it. And maybe Ryan got it too but she doesn't mind sharing, they're twins after all.


End file.
